First Love: Story of Tetsuo and Jasmine
by TetsuoxLifeTimeFighter
Summary: Tetsuo, a runaway shinobi from Kirigakure. Jasmine Riddle, a kunoichi from the underground lair of Orochimaru, both who were forced to flee to the safety of Konoha after a set up. Whose lives would cross in this compelling story of action and romance.
1. Jasmine Coming of Age

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Title: First Love: Story of Tetsuo and Jasmine

Chapter: Coming of Age

Character: Jasmine Riddle

A/n: Ok sorry this took so long, i had to get over my boyfriends house and upload it. Heres the first chapter!! enjoy : )

-Jasmine

* * *

"Jasmine-himi (Princess Jasmine), come here child I want to speak with you." I walked over toward the person I've come to recognize as a type of father figure. His hair cascaded over his shoulders, his golden eyes glinted with malice and concentrated evil desire. The kimono that I was wearing came to the floor and was equipted with hiding places for weapons of almost all kinds. My hair was almost as long as Orochimaru's and if anybody didn't know that he had original 'stole' me from my villiage people would think we were father and daughter. Although we kind of are. 

"You wanted me, Ototu-san (father)?" I bowed my head. Orochimaru chuckled and told me to raise my head.

"Child, you know you don't have to bow in front of me. Demo (but), I brought you here because we need to speak about your coming of the age of fifteen. I need you to kill one person who means something to you. Whether it be a type of rivalry, hatred, or love and cherishment. Kill them." My brow furrowed in a confused glance toward Orochimaru.

"Nani (what)? What do you mean, Ototu-san? Do you want me to kill someone really precious to me?"

"In a way, yes. Its the only way you'll be able to surpass one of my_other_ students."

"If you say so, Father. Demo I will not kill you." I confused him this time.

"What do you mean, child?"

"You're one of the few people who mean the most to me, demo I can not, and will not kill you." Orochimaru nodded in understanding, bowing my head I left the snake designed throne room. '_Mother, my rival, my demise. You will die today!' _ "Kabuto-san, Where is Okaa-san?" My grey-haired childhood friend started to walk with me. "Have you seen her?"

"Iie (no), as far as I know she was in her bedroom." Kabuto said.

"Arigato (thank you), Nii-san." I smiled at him and headed in the other direction. '_Today is the day mother...'_ I walked the twenty-four feet to her bedroom, masked my chakra, and silently crept into her bedroom. She lay fast asleep under her covers. Time to torture her like she tortured me.

* * *

Managing out chakra strings through my finger tips I strangled her around the neck and pulled it so tight that she woke and gasped for air. While she was fidgeting and trying to restrain the strangulation I was busy coming up behind her with a kunai in each hand. Cutting the strings I had cut her throat and the crimson sticky liquid coated my blade. I laughed evilly and took my other kunai and jabbed it into her stomach. Her blood leaked onto my hand and spilled onto the floor creating a small pool. 

"I don't see why you had me kill someone... but it felt amazing to relieve myself and... well take my anger out on _her_." I dropped my mother's limp and frozen dead body to the rug. My clothes were stained with the same blood that runs through my own veins, but nothing matters any more. "Now, could you please tell me why I had to kill someone?" I placed my hands on my hips and glared at Orochimaru.

"It was to prepare you for the life to come my dear. Now come we must go meet a friend of mine." Orochimaru ushered me out of the room and down many hallways, more than I ever knew existed in one place. About a half hour later we stopped at a forest and waited there. After a few minutes an auburn haired man came into sight. "I see you have come Rei-dono! This is the young lady, my daughter Jasmine, I was talking about." I bowed my head in respect to the new comer.

"I see. Will she be joining you?" the deep voice of Rei-dono rang throughout the forest. A chill went up my spine. '_What does he mean?'_

"I beg pardon for my interuption, demo what do you mean, 'joining him'? Ototu-san whats going on?" I looked up at the glint that shown in his deep gold eyes.

"I want you to join an organization, at first as a maid and subordinate, I have already joined previous to your birthday."

"_Nani?_ What do you mean by 'Organization'?" He sighed and look down at me disappointed. "GomenNasai (I'm sorry), demo I don't think it would be the right place for me." This time another person sighed. A blue man came out of the shadows.

"Mine doesn't understand either, Rei-dono. I see you're already here Orochimaru."

"Jasmine, leave. I never want to see you..." His whispered words struck into me like a knife. They hurt me so much.

"N-never want to...Ototu-sama, what...what are you talking about? Don't do this to me! I- I thought you cared about me!" I started to run blindly. Why would he just ...abandon me? I ran toward anything nothing mattered...Well, things do matter just not where I'm going at the moment.

I ran through trees, bushes, and puddles, anything to find a way away from my father Orochimaru. I wonder though...were am I going to end up?

Running and running. Branches cut my legs and ripped the bottom of my kimono apart. My legs carried me into a forest far away from where I've ever roamed. Chakra pumped through my veins and into the soil to carry me farther, I wanted anything but to live the life I was going to lead. Why couldn't Orochimaru just stay at where he was? Seated at the right hand of power.

Was I a Pawn? A mere part of some plot that's easily thrown away?

Nane(why)? Why would he do that? Nothing makes sense anymore…..


	2. Tetsuo Coming of Age

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Title: First Love: The Story of Tetsuo and Jasmine

A/N: Hello sorry it took so long to get this chapter out I had to get over my boyfriends house and we got kind of well….._distracted. _TOTALLY NOT OUR FAULTS!!!! Lol okay so yeah I'm totally lying there… okay so here is the second part.

Chapter One: Coming of Age…

Character: Tetsuo

* * *

"You're not trying hard enough Tetsuo!" Kisame yells at me in disappointment of my training. 

"I'm sorry sensei, I'm just elsewhere today."

"Well your not elsewhere in battles are you? You loose your focus even for a second and you're finished. Understand?"

"Yeah…" I say as I brush the dirt from my pants.

"What's keeping you from your full potential anyway?"

"It's nothing."

"Tetsuo, don't lie to me."

"sigh I've been thinking of what you've taught me lately and all you've had me do was kill innocent people. And ever since you had that 'encounter' yesterday, that you still haven't told me about, you've been acting different.

"You know I can't tell you what that was about. You haven't matured fully to grasp it."

"Yes I can! You just don't trust me and I'm sick of it!" I punch the tree next to me to prevent me from attacking Kisame.

"sigh That's enough for today Tetsuo. Go home and get some rest." Kisame picks up his sword and walks away.

I return to my home in the heart of Kirigakure, The Village Hidden in the Mist, by dinner. At night the entire village gives off a very soothing blue aura and the smell of rain fills the air for the coming morning.

That night, however, was not so perfect. I kept running what Kisame said about "not being able to grasp the encounter." I just had to know.

* * *

I tried to clear my head by sitting on my windowsill, when out of the corner of my eye; I saw something leap over my roof. I looked quick to see Kisame head for the forbidden river. This was my chance to get some answers. 

I put on my gear and followed him. For a good 100 feet I stayed behind him so he wouldn't notice me. After about 20 minuets he stopped in an open field. I dove down into the bush to conceal my whereabouts. Something about this just didn't feel right.

After an hour of waiting, a strange person shows up. I could see somewhat what this stranger looked like, white face, yellow eyes, black hair, but it was his presence that frightened me most. Kisame greeted him but I could barley make out what his name. I tried to listen in, but the roar of the river was too loud. I moved in closer, a risky move, but I wanted to get to the bottom of this.

For quiet a while they talked until the most crucial part came to surface.

"Do you think he's ready?" asked the stranger.

"His skill is almost to that of _his_, but his mind is hesitant."

"Convince him then Kisame, for tomorrow, our plan comes into action."

I take a step back and a twig snaps under my foot. "Shit!" They both look in my direction and I take off as fast as I could.

The next morning I get to our training spot early.

"Hm? Tetsuo, what are you doing here this early?" Kisame asks with an intrigued look on his face.

"You know full well. Who was that you were talking with last night? And what plan are you trying to involve me in?"

"He, he, it looks like your ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Tetsuo, I want you to come with me. Me and the clan of the Akatsuki. We shall rule this world with our awesome power and crush anyone who stands in our way. It will be a foolish choice to deny it."

"I can't believe it. No! I won't kill anymore innocent people!" Kisame looks at me with distaste.

"Fine, then you will only stand in our way!" He takes a swing at me with his sword, but I was able to dodge it. He comes at me again, but I deployed two smoke bombs in time to allow my escape.

When I returned to the village, I was in shock of what lay in front of me. The town I called home lay in ruin. I wanted to vomit at the amount of blood that had been shed. I rush to my home to grab my equipment and made my way to the northern pass.

I would start my journey to Konoha to begin my new life, in the hopes that I can fix what I have done in my past, so that I can change the future for the world.

* * *

A/N: Okay so that's the ending of Chapter 1!!! Comment PLEASE!!! Tell us what you think. Can't wait to see how many readers we have…(if there are any….). 

Jasmine and Tetsuo!!!


End file.
